


Outcast

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Modern Era, Romance, Science Fiction, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucamine was the daughter of the pack Alpha. Nothing wrong with that, life was pretty good, at least for a short while. Unfortunately on her birthday, when she turned thirteen, her father died protecting her when she was attacked by rogue wolves. When she was found by her mother, instead of comforting her sobbing daughter, she accused her for his death and even called her a monster. The other pack members followed and treated her like she was nothing.Ten years have passed and history seemed to have repeated itself. Due to another death in her life Lucamine was forced to leave her pack.Alone and with no one to turn too Lucamine feared that she was as good as dead. To her surprise Damien, an alpha to another pack, found her and took her in despite the rumors he knew about her. She could tell the trust wasn't there, the feeling was mutual, but at least now Lucamine had a roof over her head. Now as a new part of her life started, Lucamine is determined to find her fathers killer, fight for what is rightfully hers and reclaim her pack.
Relationships: Dean Thompson/Lillith Thompson, Lucamine Thompson/Damien Gray, Matthias Gray/Bella Gray, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Outcast

**"Daddy, daddy please don't die,"** I can hear my pleading sobs clearly ringing in my head. I was down on my knees over my fathers limp body, his breathing was shallow and he was bleeding out, the blood was pooling beneath him and turning the dirt into mud. I can't remember how much i screamed, but it was enough to make my throat burn and i was unable to speak. By the time my mother and some pack members found us I was covered in my fathers blood, his breathing stopped as he was already dead. I can clearly remember my mothers voice, so defeated and heartbroken, as her eyes were narrowed and glaring at me, **"what did you do."** She didn't even see me as her daughter, only a monster that killed her mate and the packs alpha.

I was pulled from my sleep by a loud banging, I ignored it at first, but it continued the longer I didn't respond. **"Mutt get up it's about time to start making food for the pack,"** I heard a deep male voice as I groaned, annoyed, as I sat up in my bed and wiped the drool that dripped from my mouth. I looked to the small clock next to me and saw it was four-thirty in the morning, when I didn't respond the banging continued, **"I'll be down in a fucking minute,"** the banging stopped, but I'm probably going to pay for that later.  


My name is Lucamine Thompson, Luca for short, I belong to the Silver Moon pack. I'm daughter to the packs alpha, Dean Thompson, who sadly died when I was thirteen and my life officially turned to fucking hell. I'm twenty-three now and for ten years I have been the packs maid, cook and punching bag.

You would believe that being the alphas daughter would be all cupcakes and rainbows, but in my case it fucking sucks and I have my mother to blame for that. Lillith Thompson, my mother, has pretty much disowned me as her daughter and stripped me of any rights I had. So now i have to have breakfast made every morning before everyone wakes up at six, make pre-made lunches for the week and make dinner every night, not to mention clean the pack house which is three fucking stories from top to bottom. I drew the line at laundry, I wasn't cleaning anyone's dirty underwear cause someone at least has sex every night, no thank you.

I looked to the clock and saw it was fifteen before five, got up from my bed and sat myself down at my crappy chipped dresser with the cracked mirror. I was stuck up in the attic, the crampest space we had, my bed was a mat on the floor and the only light in the room came from a small window that looked out to the forest that secluded the house. It was dusty and smelled like mold cause i was busy with all the other crap I had to do.

I looked at myself in the cracked mirror, I was exhausted, skinny from the lack of eating and I had scars and bruises that ranged all over my body from the constant beatings. I had long jet black hair and I had two separate eye colors, one was hazel brown and the other was bright blue. You would think werewolves heal fast, and they usually do, but in my case I don't. I haven't acknowledged my wolf since my father died so most of my abilities have dulled. I haven't shifted since then because everyone thought I lost control and killed him. At that age it was easy to become unstable, but no matter how many times I tell my mother or the pack they never believe me. 

I didn't want to put in alot of effort so i threw my hair into a messy ponytail, remained in the muscle tank and shorts I wore to bed, and left my cramped attic to go downstairs and start making breakfast. What I liked about getting up so early is it's quiet and I don't really have to deal with any of the pack members for about an hour. Whoever woke me up probably went back to bed, which thank god he did cause I don't know why he did it in the first place. It didn't take me long to cook breakfast I made french toast, a mix of fried eggs and scrambled eggs with some bacon and fruit. I can hear footsteps coming from upstairs, when I looked to the clock to see it was almost six, I set up the table and left the spread of food on the counter and stove for everyone to get there share.

They all trickled in a little at a time, as usual no one acknowledged me, some looked to me and snickered while I could hear faint words of _'freak'_ and _'murderer'_ being thrown around among the whispers. The pack house is a place that housed members that were unable to own homes of there own so they remained here until they either got bored of the place or find mates to have families with. Unfortunately I may be stuck here for a while, or even forever, everyone always tells me that I don't deserve a mate or I would only get rejected by one.

I waited for everyone else to eat before I did, I tend to get the leftovers, which usually there never was alot of. Some pack members went out for training, others stayed a bit longer in the kitchen to chat, I just remained quiet and cleaned up the dishes. The chattering in the room went silent and I could hear pack members rise to their feet, **"good morning alpha,"** I paused and turned my head to the entrance of the kitchen to see my mother standing in the doorway. My attention turned back to the dishes as I made no attempt to acknowledge that my mother was in the room. 

I was grabbed by the hair, being tugged back and making me drop a plate that was in my hand as it shattered on the floor. I was forced to look at my mother and whoever had a grip on my hair forced me to bow my head, **"greet your alpha,"** someone spoke through gritted teeth. I know that voice, it was the same pack member that woke me up this morning, I guess this was somewhat of a payback for the cocky attitude this morning. As much as I didn't want to speak to her in this situation I really didn't have a choice, **"good morning alpha."**

I cleaned up the shards of glass on the floor from the broken dish, finished up the rest of the dishes and continued on with the housework. It took me a couple of hours and when I was done cleaning up the house it was already two. I was just about to head up to the attic when my mother caught me at the stairs, "is there something you need alpha?" I addressed, **"did I miss a spot? Was breakfast not good enough?"** I was only met with a cold glare and her arms were crossed, obviously annoyed. When she didn't respond to me I started making my way up the stairs, **"I thought you should know that I will be in the process of looking for a new mate,"** her cold voice stopped me in my tracks.

I looked down at her in disbelief, my mouth was gaped open in shock, **"you cannot be serious."** She didn't respond, though she kept her eyes on me, I went back down the stairs as my shock turned to anger, **"mother you know finding your mate is sacred you cannot ju-"** she raised her hand to cut me off. **"I'm not getting any younger and I rather have a child who is worthy of the alpha title,"** her eyes narrowed as she grimaced, **"instead of having a mistake like you."**

The anger was burning in my chest, my hands clenched into fists, while my fingernails dug into my skin, **"so you're just going to find some random guy to fuck? That having another child will bury the past?"** I bared my teeth a little the angrier I got, **"if dad were still alive he would be disgusted with you and what you have done to this pa-"** I was cut off again by a sharp pain on my cheek, my head forced to one side, as my mother smacked me and I could feel the warmth bloom as my cheek turned red. **"If it wasn't for you he would still be here! We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you!"** I looked back to her, the tears were forming in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. **"It's all your fault I regret ever giving birth to you!"**

After the whole ordeal with my mother I went up to my room the thought of her getting another mate still disgusted me. Finding your mate is suppose to be a special once in a lifetime opportunity, that mates are for life, and mother decides to throw that out the fucking window. I rather just forget it, she mentioned some kind of event that would choose her mate, but i rather not be apart of it. Although the thought of guys kicking each others asses instead of my own sounded very tempting.

After I calmed myself I grabbed a black tank top and jean shorts from the _'clean'_ pile of clothes and left the house to go to the nearby river to get clean, cause I wasn't privileged for an actual shower. I stuffed my clothes and products in a small drawstring back and left the house to walk to the river. I passed a group of pack members, within the group was heather, a girl who made it her personal job to make my life an absolute hell. They looked at me and snickered about something I didn't pay it any mind and continued on. The river was a bit of a walk, but it was ok with me cause it was far away from everyone else, I found a quiet spot of the river and washed up quick as I could.

I finished up and was heading back to the house when my path was blocked by Jake, Heather's partner in my constant torture. I paid him no mind and tried moving around him, but again he blocked my path and I let out an annoyed growl. **"Well if it isn't the little murderous freak,"** Heather appeared beside Jake and soon the rest of their little group appeared and surrounded me. I looked around then back to heather with a smirk pulling at my lips, **"and if it isn't the whore who will spread her legs for any desperate guy,"** i looked to Jake, **"ain't that right Jakey boy,"** and I couldn't help but laugh at that. As entertaining as it was to me, neither of them looked pleased, they just looked down right pissed. **"Take that back you dumb bitch."**

**"Ok, ok I'm sorry Heather,"** she gave a bit of a triumphant smile, **"whore just seems to nice, slut has a much better ring to it. Oh how bout a slutty whore, that's even better."** That snapped something in Heather and she smacked Jake in the arm, **"kill that fucking bitch!"** not only told to Jake but the rest of her group. Jake was the first to lunge at me, but I was able to dodge it and took the opening to run back home. I was grabbed by the hair by someone else and knocked to my back, all at once they kicked me as I curled myself in a ball and held my arms above my head to protect myself. At some point Jake picked me up by my shirt and punched me and they tossed me around between each other as they each got a turn to hit me. Heather got the last hit in, she picked up a rock and knocked me in the head with it, I crumpled on the ground and I blacked out. 

When I came to again it was dark, not completely, but the gray sky indicated it was much later then when I went out for my bath. Looking up through the trees everything was spinning, I waited for it till it kinda stopped, before I got back on my feet. I was covered in bruises from earlier, when I touched where Heather had hit me with the rock it was sticky and my hair was all messed up because of the blood and my body was sore all over. Getting a beat down like that was nothing new to me, but I wasn't someone who was just going to stand there and take it, but I'm also someone that can't really fight back because my lack of ability. I gathered up all my stuff and headed back towards the house.

I didn't even acknowledge anyone when I got back, no matter how pissed they were at me for not having dinner ready, i just didn't really give a fuck and deal with the consequences later. I went down to the basement where we had our pack doctor stationed, she was about the only person that ever sympathized with me in this shitty place. **"Marie you around?"** I gripped the rail tight as I stumbled down the stairs, pushing open the curtains that separated the doctors work space when I reached the bottom. A older woman, about in her late thirties, with blonde hair was at her desk writing in her notes. When I opened the curtain her attention turned to me, her dull green eyes staring as she pushed up her glasses. **"Oh Luca what happened this time?"** Her voice was soft and full of worry as the look in her eye was sad.

I took up one of the beds as i explained what happened, about Heather and Jake, as she cleaned the wound on my head and bandaged it. **"Honestly I say you should leave this place, but with as much influence your mother has on other packs and rouge werewolves, unfortunately that isn't a good idea."** I reluctantly agreed with her, if I ever left this place I'm pretty much dead. **"Honestly Marie at this point maybe I'm just better off dead, mom wouldn't have a failure of a daughter and I wouldn't have to endure the pain of being bullied by everyone else in the pack,"** sad thing to say, but every day that passed the more I wished I was just dead.

Marie didn't say a word though the look on her face was shocked and she pulled me into a hug, **"Luca don't say anything like that, your father loved with all his heart, he would be so heartbroken if he heard you say that."** I hugged her back before I pulled away, **"I wish your mother would see you as the wonderful person you are, you put up your guard around everyone else, but I can see you are just a sweet girl that's trapped."** Hearing her say that made me smile a bit, Marie was more of a mother to me then my actual mom, **"thanks Marie."**

She finished up a few more tests and gave me some pain medication, **"your healing may be slow but you should be up and running in a couple days, but that head injury is going to take a little longer, so I'll let your mother know that you can't do any physical labor till you're better,"** I sighed in relief at the thought I didn't have to cook or clean for a few days, although I don't think anyone else will do it so I'll have twice the work to do when I get back. "Come back here in a week so I can take another look at your head injury," I thanked Marie again, gave her another hug, before I left the basement and went back up in my room.

I laid on my bed mat and looked to the clock to see it was eight. I reached under my pillow to pull out an old faded photo of me, my mother and father. Back when we were all happy and an actual family. I held it close to me as I felt my eyes grow heavy, **"I'm sorry I'm such a disgrace daddy, you said I was special, clearly I'm not,"** I mumbled as I felt a few tears fall before I fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter c:


End file.
